


Exclusive Interview

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mass Effect - Freeform, PWP, Set during the events of ME 3, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:17:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: After the battle on Rannoch, Commander Shepard is visited by Diana Allers for another inteview. However, when the interview is over, it becomes clear that Diana wants something more than just a few questions. (Smut, PwP, Femshep x Diana Allers/Liara) (Set during the events of Mass Effect 3)





	Exclusive Interview

Another victory had been won in the war against the Reapers. The Quarian homeworld of Rannoch was free, and the Geth and Quarians were now at peace.

In her quarters on the Normandy, Commander Shepard was checking her private terminal, knowing she would have received new messages after such a heroic mission. As she browsed her terminal, one new message caught her eye. It was titled "Interview time again," and the sender was Diana Allers. Ms. Allers was a reporter who had been working on the Normandy for some time, asking for interviews from certain members of the crew during the war.

Shepard smiled. She remember the last interview fondly, having given Allers more than what she had wanted. Perhaps tonight, something could spark between them.

She then pressed a button on the side of the terminal. "Traynor, you there?"

"Yes, Commander," the British-accented voice of the Normandy's yeoman replied.

"Could you send Diana Allers up? She wants to interview me again."

"Right away, Commander."

A few minutes later, Diana walked into the room. She was a woman the same age as Shepard, with long black hair and piercing eyes. She was escorted by a small camera drone, which she used to film the interviews she did with the crew. "Good to see you again, Commander," she greeted her cordially.

"Likewise," Shepard answered, getting up from her chair and walking over to her.

"Well, we've done this thing about three times by now, so I'm sure you know how this goes."

Shepard nodded. "You ask me the tough questions, and I try to figure out the answers as best I can."

Allers chuckled and activated her omni-tool, using it as a microphone. "Alright, first question: now that the Geth and the Quarians have made peace, what do you think this says for their future after the war?"

"Oooh, that is a tough one," Shepard admitted. She was silent for a few moments as she considered how she should respond, then said, "Well, personally, I think that this peace will be long lasting for both of them. I just wish that Legion didn't have to pay the price."

"Legion? The Geth unit who was here?"

"Yes," Shepard answered. "It sacrificed itself to give the Geth true independence. It was a good friend to me."

"I see. Okay, next question: Turian and Krogan forces recently scored a major victory on Palaven when they pushed the Reapers off-world. What do you have to say to that?"

"I say that the alliance between them is going better than anyone could have hoped," Shepard replied. "I'll be very happy if it continues even after the war."

"Thank you, Commander. Now onto some of the viewer-submitted questions."

Shepard groaned.  _This is gonna take forever,_  she thought.

xXx

 

After Shepard had answered all the questions and the camera drone had been sent away, Diana was getting ready to leave. "Well, Commander, you were very interesting to talk to, as always."

"What are you gonna do now?" Shepard inquired.

"I would be going to go and edit the footage together, but…." She winked. "I can do that tomorrow."

Shepard couldn't help smiling. "So what are you doing instead?"

"Well you gave me a good start, and I know just how to finish… with the right body."

Shepard smirked. "If that's what you want, I'll lock the door."

"Well…if this is going to happen, we're not talking about this. If word gets out I've been sleeping with the famous Commander Shepard, my career goes down in flames."

"I'll try my best to keep it quiet. Don't worry." Shepard then walked towards her, her hips wiggling suggestively. "This ain't my first rodeo."

"Well…I never could refuse an exclusive," Allers remarked.

Shepard then leaned closer, and their lips joined in a soft kiss. Diana reached her hand back and threaded her fingers through Shepard's red hair as she pulled her in, deepening their kiss. Shephard slid her tongue into Diana's mouth, pushing her against the wall.

Diana moaned softly and pulled away, smiling. "Wow…that was…."

"I've been told I kiss as well as I shoot," Shepard said with a smirk.

Diana met Shepard's eyes. "Let's see if you fuck that well, too."

Shepard picked Diana up and carried her to the bed, reaching behind her and undoing the zip on her outfit. Diana slipped out of her dress, revealing her naked form under the fabric.

Shepard raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You don't wear underwear?"

"By that warp core of yours? Not a chance," Diana giggled. "Seriously, I'm surprised your engineering crew doesn't strip naked down there, it's so hot."

Shepard kissed Diana's neck. "Speaking of down there…."

"Oohhh!" Diana moaned. Shepard had reached her pussy, sliding her fingers gently inside the young woman.

Shepard grinned and curled her fingers inside Diana's pussy.

"Holy God!" Diana cried out.

Shepard kissed her lips, wanting to shut Diana up so their session could be kept private. Diana kissed back, enjoying the taste of the Commander's lips. Shepard kept fingering Diana, sliding her fingers even deeper into the reporter. Diana whimpered into the kiss, her hips instinctively thrusting in time with Shepard's fingers. Shepard wrapped her legs around Diana's waist, pinning her to the bed as her fingers did the pleasuring.

"Ohh…Ohhh!" Diana moaned. "I'm…."

Shepard captured Diana's lips with her own and slid her fingers quickly as she felt Diana's juices drip out of her pussy.

Diana grinned as Shepard pulled away. "You're a good fucker, but so am I."

Shepard smiled back. "Then prove it, Ms. Allers."

Diana rolled over and pushed Shepard against the end of the bed, then moved down until her face was between the commander's legs, and she was gazing at the creamy flesh of her pussy. She smiled. Such a beautiful set of lips it was; soft and moist, and topped with a light dusting of red hair. She leaned close, kissing it softly before sending her tongue inside.

Shepard moaned loudly and pressed Diana's head down, forcing her to eat more of the pussy. Diana happily lapped at Shepard's folds, licking them with her thick tongue.

"Fuck…." Shepard moaned. "Oh, God…this is even better than Liara…."

"Who do you think was my first girlfriend?" Diana asked as she kept licking.

"Mmmmm!" Shepard bit her lip as the pleasure sent a warm tingling sensation through her body. Diana kept licking faster, starting to get a rhythm going with her tongue.

"Ahhhhhh!" Shepard finally cried out in ecstasy as she came herself.

Diana grinned. "That makes us even."

"Not by a long shot," Shepard replied lustfully. She reached under the bed and pulled out a large black strap-on. "I'm still in command here."

Diana blushed and moaned as Shepard slid the plastic member inside of her. The commander smirked at the sound, then began to pump it in and out of Diana's pussy. Diana moaned more quietly this time, surrendering herself to the feeling of the cock.

Shepard smiled and rode Diana, hearing her soft moans and whispers, begging her to continue. She started to thrust harder and faster.

Diana cried out loudly as she felt the cock pound her pussy, not caring who heard her. Then, for the second time that evening, she let out a cry of ecstasy as she came.

Shepard lay on top of her, removing the strap-on. "Was that a good exclusive, Ms. Allers?"

"It was, Commander," Diana replied. "One I'll be sure to remember."

xXx

 

The next morning, Shepard went to Liara's office. She'd been informed by EDI that her girlfriend/information broker had asked to meet with her.

Liara looked up from her desk as the commander entered. "Hello, Shepard."

"What's up, Liara?" Shepard asked. "EDI said you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes. I've found some information on an ex-Cerberus unit." Liara showed Shepard a dossier. "They're a small splinter cell of former Lazarus operatives. I've already made contact with them. I hear they're more than happy to lend their help against the Reapers."

"Maybe I could partner them back up with Miranda," Shepard remarked.

Liara then smirked. "By the way, that wasn't the only thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"Oh?"

She looked at Shepard. "I know about you and Ms. Allers," she said.

Shepard blushed. "Well, she likes to interview me every now and again."

"I hear this little interview involved you and her being very intimate together," Liara said teasingly. "Something about using the strap-on I gave you for your birthday?"

The commander went bright red. "How the hell do you know about that?!"

"Please, Shepard. I'm the Shadow Broker, and your girlfriend." She kissed her cheek. "There's nothing I don't know."

Shepard sighed. "Alright, you got me: we fucked last night. I owe you a glass of Asari Moonlight. Happy now?"

"Quite happy," Liara chirped. "And I'm sure you gave Ms. Allers a night to remember." Liara then left the room in a cheerful manner.

Shepard shook her head and chuckled. "I love you, Liara."

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** For those who haven't figured it out, this is my interpretation of events that happened in Mass Effect 3, and this exact stuff happened in my playthrough... well not exactly, since I took a few liberties when writing this, but you get the general idea. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
